The Gym Leader Legacy
by ThePineconeAuthor
Summary: A new evil has rose in Kanto. Every single Pokemon evil team has united to obtain the Gym Leader chest, and they stand with their final breath as they protect it. Later, their grandchildren all receive gifts from them: shiny versions of each gymleader's main pokemon, except in the first evolution stage of course. Will they succeed?
1. The Last Stand

"Defend it!" yelled a man in his 60s, "Steelix, stealth rock!" Up ahead, the shadows staggered as they walked over prickly rocks

"Easier said than done." murmured woman about that age, "Starmie, hydro pump!" The shadows fell back, but rose again.

8 people had formed a ring around a chest. They all were skilled trainers, it was just that they were getting old.

In front of them were their Pokemon, pokemon who had been with them since they were all 10.

"I would die defending this!" yelled a man with a Raichu. "Thunderbolt!"

A Golbat skid across the floor, but soon more hoards appeared.

"Well. I feel like we are going to. Alakazam! Psychic!" More pokemon flew across the room. Others took it's place.

"I don't feel right." a woman with a Bellosom said, "These pokemon are merely tools for them, and when a tool is used to do evil, it is not evil. The wielder is evil."

"But then you rather them have the chest instead?" A man with an Arcanine countered, "Fire Spin!"

"We can't keep this up guys. Rhyperior, drill run!" The huge rhino's horn spun and smashed through Exeggutors and Slowbros.

"Well, did you all send the package?" a man threw a ninja star, but the ninja star was really a pokeball contraption surrounded by spikes. A Weezing popped out and used sludge bomb, showering the enemy in poisonous mud.

Everyone nodded.

"Sabrina, get the chest away. Brock, Erika, and Misty, try to make a decoy. Lt. Surge, Koga, Blaine and I will try to protect the decoy. This will be our final stand." the man with the Rhyperior yelled

"You got it Blue."

And so, with heavy hearts, Sabrina and Alakazam teleported the chest away to somewhere safe. Earlier, they had tried to all be teleported at once with the box, but Alakazam couldn't handle the strain since teleport was only meant for one person at a time. Tragically, there was not any time for that so it was an unanimous vote for Sabrina to go with her partner. Each gym leader and his/her pokemon wanted to fight and die together.

"MACHAMP!" bellowed an army of them. They punched Blaine, who skid across the room, and never got up. Arcanine howled, and used fire blitz, doing a noble sacrifice as he fell next to his master. This bought time as the decoy was half way finished.

"Starmie, psychic!" Misty abandoned the decoy chest to knock out all the Machamp, but a Beedrill flew up and stabbed her from behind.

"Bellosom, poison powder on the enemies!" Erika and Bellosom spread some fragrance together for the last time as Butterfrees rained poison powder on them.

"Come on Steelix. WE FIGHT TOGETHER!" Brock and his powerful pokemon managed to defeat a few but were soon overrun by the hoard.

"The Lightning Lieutenant will prevail even after death! Raichu, electroweb! Then, wild charge!"

The tough trainer and his bulky Raichu fought their last battles as Dugtrios surrounded them and Flygons swooped in from above, all immune to Raichu's attacks.

"It was an honor, Blue." Koga and his Wheezing floated above the pokemon, "SELF-DESTRUCT!"

Koga's limp body fell with Wheezing, and Blue was left alone. _Come on Sabrina. Come on._

Sabrina came back to late.


	2. The Golden Rock

_**This chapter was inspired by when my grandparent passed away.**_

"Alan. My little rock." A soothing voice gently calmed down the young boy, who was crying. The person whom the voice belonged to would also stop the crying of the family and friends. This person would make everything better. Pewter city would now no longer have illegal exportation of valuable stones and illegal berries and herbs. The gym could run again. Everything would be better.

"Why can't you come back?" he asked

"Little rock, it was my time."

"Wait, we need you. We all miss you! Please come back..."

"Alan! Wake up!" another voice urged the little child up. He looked up. He saw people dressed in black, and rock carvings everywhere. "I can't believe you would fall asleep in your grandfather's funeral!" urged Alan's mother, "You father is giving a speech!"

"...And Brock was also a wise man. He used to tell me, 'Son, rocks are tough, but they always have their weak spot. How do you believe chasms in the earth grew in the first place? Anyway, rocks stay grounded. They keep still, try their hardest, and live their life. They climb from rock-bottom, and are always bigger and boulder, even with a weak spot. And even when they stay grounded, some learn to let go. Let that inspire you son.' I also remember when Brock..."

Alan rubbed his eyes. His father had been droning on about the wonders of the Brock, Alan's grandfather, who had recently passed away. Sure the stories were interesting. It was just that Alan preferred to think about nice things when Brock was alive, instead of remembering and knowing he'll never see him again. Alan sighed. If only...

"Now, for the will." every family member tensed

"Brock has written that every one of his siblings alive gets a special stone. If none of his siblings are alive, then their children get the stone. They can pick any 3 evolution stone they want. After all, this is where Brock gets his fortune in life. His friends also get pieces of his wealth."

Murmuring was heard in the crowd.

"Now, he has demanded something for his own children."

Alan's father stood up

"His son shall receive his house and the remaining of his wealth. His grandson shall receive a personal package. Have a good day, and may Brock rest in peace"

And so, the funeral ended right there.

"Alan!" the lawyer ran up, "stop!"

Alan turned around

"Brock has entrusted me with this package for you. Here, take it."

Alan opened it. Inside was a note and a white sphere.

Alan unfolded the note

 _Happy Early/Late Birthday Alan,_

 _Remember, my Little Rock, when you participated in a mini-pokemon tournament 3 years ago. Nothing made me happier when I saw you fighting with that borrowed Geodude at age 7, especially since your father decided not to become a gym leader after all. I loved it when you won that battle against Staryu. Especially at a type disadvantage._

 _You have probably been told I have died from age. However, I actually died from a threat. A powerful enemy force from my old days have risen again, this time, united. I will probably die in the fight, my little rock. Here, take this premier ball. I have worked hard catching this, so don't take it for granite. This is your gift from me on your 10th birthday, and what you will use to defend yourself and keep as a friend. I want you to remember the traits of a rock, able to be grounded, and yet able to let go. Remember: Avenge me. Avenge my death. Avenge my friend's death. Stop this evil force, and live._

 _Keep strong, be tough, be well-balanced, and keep drying pans handy for rock types_

 _Love,_

 _Brock._

Alan's eyes watered. he threw his poke ball, and a golden sphere popped out. Then, limbs extended, showing arms, then a face behind the arms

"GEODUDE!" bellowed a golden Geodude


	3. The Silver Star

**DANG IT! So, for some reason the story has been turned into a web page code. (thx anonymous user for info :) ). So, Um, I guess I will try again with what I can recall...**

"Cordelia, calm down."

A young girl had immediately broke down crying when it was announced her grandmother died. She was picked up at Cerulean school, where she was so close to graduating. Well, at least enough to start on her own journey.

Cordelia favored water types. At 10 years old, she had known that type her whole life. After all, she grew up in the "City of the Sea", where fishing and merchandising were typical for people who were raised there. The sea was beautiful, as well as the food, festivals, and underwater ballet (which she did not want to do. She was so clumsy, unlike her _elegant_ name.

While she loved water types the best, Cordelia couldn't catch one. Don't get her wrong, every time she reeled in her net or fishing line, a friendly pokemon appeared, but with that friendliness, she couldn't bring herself to pry the pokemon from the amazing sea. Corsola, Shellder, and even friendly Tentacruel greeted her when she freed them from the hook, but after letting them all go, Cordelia still tried to aim for reeling in one pokemon, Starmie.

Her grandmother had been a Starmie trainer. "When I am in doubt, or lost, my star always shined the way. Maybe that will happen for you." her grandmother liked to tell her. While Cordelia had only seen pictures of Starmie, she had once fought with a borrowed Staryu and lost to a Geodude. A Geodude, with a type disadvantage. Cordelia had felt so bad after, and the only person who didn't scoff at her was her grandmother, who told her to try better next time... That's it. Cordelia couldn't talk about her grandmother.

 _I'm an orphan. Again._ A few years ago, the S.S. Anne took off from another journey. They crashed into a mysterious iceberg, which everyone was sure was a Pokemon migrating from another region. Sadly, they never found out the pokemon responsible for the murder of Cordelia's parents, who were sure they could swim in the water after saving many lives. They were wrong. Cordelia wiped away the tears and continued walking home. People consulted her along the docks, just like with her parents. But these were the same people who made fun of the Staryu-Geodude battle, and they weren't really acting like themselves. After all, she was mostly ignored throughout life by her fellow citizens.

Finally, she reached her home. The lights were off and Cordelia reached to flip the switch before noticing a glowing star sticker on the wall. She looked to see glowing stickers all over the house.

 _My star always shined the way..._

Cordelia ran to follow the trail. One last star sticker was in her room, on her bed. On her bed, there was a box, with a single star sticker on the lid. The last gift the "Cerulean city pearl" given her before dying from old age on a leisure cruise. Even if it had been a nice place, Cordelia got angry.

"Why did you have to leave me?! You could've died here, with someone who cares about you! Not with strangers!"

 _"Be calm my dear. Like the waves. But batter relentlessly when needed."_

Cordelia stopped yelling. She walked closer to the box, a Cerulean blue shade, her favorite color. She opened the box and a note fell out.

 _Cordelia, my ocean pearl_

 _In the_ _darkest night, there will be the brightest stars. Be the star in the time of need. Fight with this gift, it will be your friend from now on, or at least I hope. Although you once lost with this pokemon, let this rare breed shine. I'm sorry I left. It was my duty, and my death was unavoidable. There is a dark threat, one darker than the ocean's bottom itself. Please drown this force, as I did years ago when I was about your age._

 _Love,_

 _Grandmother Misty_

On cue, the pokeball opened. While Cordelia already knew what was inside, she didn't expect the blue core and silver tips.

"Staryu!" It already seemed attached to Cordelia.

"Thank you grandmother, thank you."


End file.
